An Imperfect Affair
by Madame Bluetooth
Summary: What happened after House encountered the dwarf chick?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic. It will be told as a series of drabbles with alternating POV between House and the dwarf chick (who will be referred to as Cathy from now on).

I can't believe it. I may be falling for the miserable asshole. The very thought of love, especially after the divorce, is quite disturbing. Yet, my heart leads me closer and closer to him.

It all started when I took Abby to the hospital for a checkup. Better yet, it started when Abby first became ill. We never said anything remotely nice to each other. Each time he dissed me, I couldn't help being offended and flattered at once. He's the type to play with a girl's feelings, but I feel like I'm ready for whatever love throws at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is from House's POV, just in case that isn't clear.**

Why am I beating myself so much over what I said to Cathy? I thought I suppressed my instincts of guilt years ago. I love getting on people's nerves. I usually enjoy making those around me as miserable as possible. Besides, midget jokes are so funny. Maybe, just maybe, I don't harbor an extreme dislike for her. I thought I suppressed my instincts of guilt years ago.

What if this became more than just a doctor-mother of patient relationship? It would be most unfavorable for me to get involved with a woman right now. I barely like myself, so how can I feel for someone else? I'm quite happy paying for pleasures from some nameless call girl. There's no emotional investment, no requirements of selflessness. Yet, a very small part of me misses the positive parts of a relationship.

I wonder how she feels right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your positive reviews! For future reference, all even numbered chapters are from House's POV and all odd numbered chapters are from Cathy's POV. **

I took Abby to Princeton Plainsboro for a physical. Since the removal of the tumor, she has finally reached the average height of her peers. For once, she has the opportunity to be like everyone else. During the procedure, I couldn't help staring into House's bright blue eyes. I never noticed this before, but he is quite attractive for a sick bastard! Strangely, he didn't say anything cruel or outlandish. (Maybe he's a mind reader.) He directed Abby into the stall for a urine sample.

"Can I ask you a question since Abby's not here?", he muttered.

"What is it and why don't you want Abby to hear it?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," I said despite the fact that my mind has suddenly decided to abandon me when I need it the most.

"Meet me at Renault's at 7."


	4. Chapter 4

A tie stolen from Wilson. The suit from that wedding I attended last year. Cologne that Stacy gave me. No matter how much I hate acting like a gentleman, I'll put up with it tonight because Cathy would definitely be pleased.

We skipped the small talk, going right into the personal stuff. Cathy owns a catering company. Her ex-husband Joseph was a shameless philanderer, but still managed to be a good father to Abby. Most of her dreams, hopes and aspirations have to do with either Abby or the company. Hopefully, she will reveal more of herself on our next date.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Due to popular demand, I will start writing longer chapters (up to 1,000 words). Don't expect a quick change because I still don't know what direction this story will take. **

Sanity has escaped me once again. I agreed to another date with Greg. I ignored all of the warning signs once again. His Vicodin habit, the pain problems, the fear of commitment, a penchant for betrayal, and the misanthropy should have sent me running for the hills. Any right thinking woman would recognize that he's a basket case. Am I an idiot because I want a relationship with someone this deeply flawed? Yet, I cling to a fleeting hope that there's more to him than his numerous flaws. I know I can't change him, but I want to know what lies beneath the scruffy, rough exterior.

I am shocked that he didn't make any sort of moves to get me into bed. Hell, he didn't even kiss me at the end of the night! He definitely seemed to me to be a Lothario in a cripple's body. I should be very happy about this, but a part of me feels that this isn't the way it should be. When will he give up the "gentleman" act and start being the jerk that I fell for?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: __**House belongs to NBC Universal. Not me.**__ I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story._

Nearly a month has passed since I first asked Cathy out. Nothing major has happened, which works fine for me since I'm scared to death of commitment and serious relationship stuff. Somehow, I can't even bring myself to kiss her on the mouth. All I manage to do at the end of the night is an affectionate hug. Part of me mocks the indecision and attempts to act civil. The other part applauds the slow progression of things.

Like an idiot, I decided to go to Wilson for relationship advice. I received a long lecture about being bold, how to get a woman to agree to rolls in the hay, and other generally useless crap. Of course, he threw in that I was insane to date a patient's mother because of the conflict of interest. No matter how many times I tried to explain to him that Cathy is different from all of my exes, he still droned on and on about predicting what women want. I asked him about when it is appropriate to kiss a woman, and he claimed that stealing a kiss was a great idea. I had no other choice but to ignore his suggestions. They just don't seem right.

Wilson's unenlightened words helped me to figure out things in my head. First of all, I don't care about the ethics rules. As long as Cuddy doesn't become suspicious and the bigmouths don't reveal anything, I should be fine. Secondly, on our next date, I'm going to admit how I truly feel. Thirdly, I am falling in love, and I will do nothing to stop Cupid's advances. Lastly, I will slowly bring back the misanthrope within.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm trying to figure out which direction this story is going to take. Don't freak out if there are long breaks between updates._

I dreaded the day that I would have to explain to Abby my relationship with the man she called "Dr. Meanie". Thankfully, she figured most of the details out after I came home from an evening out. She was sitting in the living room, watching TV when she asked, "Mom, who are you dating?" For a quick second, I wanted to lie to her. I resisted this impulse because lying would leave me with guilt that can't easily be erased. I told her the truth. At first, Abby didn't believe it. I repeated my response, but it still didn't sink in. I went with the flow and explained to her how lonely I was after the divorce. Despite Greg's blatant flaws, his companionship has filled the deep void inside of me. Her next question was "Is he always a jerk?" Again, I fought the urge to camouflage the situation. "He isn't always mean. When we are alone, his nice side comes out. Like a second grader who hits the girl he has a crush on, it took a while for Greg to admit he liked me." I looked at Abby and noticed that some of the shock was disappearing from her face. After that, she lost interest in the details of my life and went back to watching her show. That conversation could have turned out so much worse.

As I prepared for bed, I started to think about the future of the relationship. Until now, I never saw the need for planning or speculation. Greg was part of the present, and only the present. Will I be with him one year from now? Two years from now? Are wedding bells ringing out down the road? In all fairness, I can't answer these questions.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the last chapter of the series

_A/N: This is the last chapter of the series. I'm ending it because I have no more ideas about how to continue it. I may write more House fic in the future, so keep checking. _

I knew from the beginning that this relationship wasn't going to last. Everything about it seemed doomed from the start. We didn't have much in common. It definitely didn't help that Cathy's ex-husband decided to come back for "reconciliation" and that Abby didn't approve of our relationship. I'm glad that we didn't have sex because it would made everything so much more complicated. This experience with Cathy proves that I can't handle relationships.

I'm pretending that I'm not heartbroken over this, but I can't keep fooling myself any more. I'm still in love with him. I thought that I could change him, but some people can never change. No matter what happens, he will always be a miserable jerk. I also can't help but think that my baggage was too much for him to handle. After all, I'm far from being the ideal girlfriend. Sometimes, I still wonder what would have happened if we continued on. Then again, this relationship was anything but perfect from the start.


End file.
